Mobile devices such as a smart phone and a tablet PC have been remarkably developed subsequently to the development of standing devices such as a personal computer (PC) and a television (TV). Although the standing devices and the mobile devices have been developed in their respective fields, their respective fields become ambiguous in accordance with a boom of digital convergence.
Meanwhile, a TV has been implemented as a multimedia device having complex functions such as a computer support function and Internet function in addition to a broadcast receiving function. However, in this multimedia device, a discussion as to how a user environment for allowing each user to access various functions more conveniently will be provided still remains.